Alone for the Day
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: While Patty is out on a date, Liz and Kid are alone for the day. What will they do? It's up to you!The fate of this story is left in your hands, the reader! Review with your suggestion and it might be the next chapter!
1. Patty's First Date

"Patricia Thompson I demand a date with you tomorrow!"

Patty stood there dumbfounded at the ninja who, quite literally, fell from the sky and stood before her, pointing straight at her with possibly the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.

Not only did he _demand_ he also had the gal, or balls, to do so in front of her sister and Kid, who stood directly behind her.

Within seconds of comprehending the situation, Liz stepped forward with fist in her grasp, applying just enough pressure to crack her knuckles in a righteous fury called Patty's big sister, "What was that you blue haired nutjob!"

Black*Star however just scratched his head, "I thought I made myself pretty clear…maybe it is true what they say about blondes…"

"I will kill you!" she screamed, first he demands a date from Patty, her baby sister, and now insults her. Death was most definitely in this boy's near future.

However, luckily on his part, another figure from the heavens descended from the sky and landed in between Black*Star and Liz who was more than ready to beat the oblivious boy into kingdom come.

"N-no wait! Liz please let me explain!" Tsubaki begged, holding her friends threatening fist.

"Tsubaki" Kid started, calmly placing his hands around his back and politely continued, "You have exactly eight seconds to do so before we castrate him"

Despite his calm and cool exterior there was an evil aura within, his eyes already plotting different symmetrical ways to kill the idiot ninja.

Tsubaki yelped, her brain scrambling desperately to form a sentence under such a strict time constraint.

"U-um….o-oh! I know! Please come with me and I'll explain" she said quickly, and under eight seconds, she grasped Liz's fist and Kid's arm, pulling them away to a reasonably safe distance. Out of ear shot and possible castration, leaving Patty and Black*Star alone and confused.

"…what does castrate mean?" she asked innocently, watching Tsubaki drag her sister and meister around the corner of the academy.

"I don't know but it sounds painful…"

Meanwhile, once declared safe, the girl ninja placed the two before her and bowed profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It was just a suggestion I didn't think he would take me seriously!" she whimpered.

"…well that's Black*Star for you…"Liz sighed, unable to stay angry, she placed her hands on Tsubaki's shoulder, gently bringing her up to eye level, "Alright spill it. What's going on?"

She sighed in relief, "We were watching a movie, and there was a scene where a couple goes on a date so he started asking about going out…and…well he started asking me who he should go out with…"

Kid's eyes narrowed dangerously, "So you suggested Patty?"

Tsubaki gulped and quickly brought her hands up in her defense, "N-no…well…yes…you see, I said, just ask anyone…and that's what he did. He's been around all ofDeathCityasking girls to go out with him"

Liz smacked her forehead as she began to imagine Black*Star asking out every girl in Death city with the same technique he just used on Patty, "…I shouldn't be surprised…"

"I finally tracked him down and I just mentioned Patty…and…well here we are" she finished, scratching the back of her head and blushing sheepishly.

Liz huffed, "Ok…now that we're up to speed….why Patty?"

"Haven't you noticed? She's the only girl in the city…if not the world who can keep up with him…well besides myself. I can without a problem, but I've learned to live with him. Patty however is just as…well for lack of a better term, just as crazy as he is"

Kid and Liz exchanged glances, simultaneously thinking of scenarios where Patty and Black*star had their similarities.

Both crazy beyond all reason.

Both discovering the secret to unlimited energy.

Liz poked her chin in thought," I guess…Patty did train with him a lot"

At this, Kid's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Patty fought Black*Star?"

"Yes she did!" Tsubaki brightened up immediately as he peaked interest, perhaps her plan would come through after all," She can hold her own against him no problem"

Regardless of the evidence, Liz was not buying it.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I know Black*Star is…well…a good guy and all but there is no way in hell I'm letting him go out with my sister" with that she crossed her arms, meaning she was done with the conversation.

Tsubaki's face fell, "B-but Liz…"

"Actually I think this is a good idea" Kid suddenly voiced his opinion, just as confident with his answer and she was.

Liz whipped her head around and glared down at her meister, "WHAT?"

Despite being his weapon screaming at his face, he remained thoughtful, "I think being on a date will teach Black*Star a thing or two, Patty as well"

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head, "No, Patty is a tough girl she won't let him walk all over her. It would be a learning experience for the both of them. Maybe calm him down…or something"

Tsubaki slapped her hands together and bowed deeply, begging at this point, "Please Liz! It's just a date! It's nothing serious, they just move on and part ways if it doesn't work out" she smiled nervously looking back up at a still very angry Liz," No harm done!"

"You're both crazy! There's no way in hell I'm going to let Patty-"

"Whatcha talkin about!"

Speak of the devil, Patty and Black*Star suddenly appeared from behind an oblivious Tsubaki.

You would think by now they would have known to not leave neither Black*Star or Patty alone with nothing to do for more than a few minutes.

Without missing a beat Kid reached forward and grabbed the back of the loud boys collar and walked off, dragging him away, "Black*Star, come with me"

Of course said loud boy just allowed himself to be dragged away, pounding at his chest and laughing in victory of some kind," Ha! Finally a god to god talk? Now we're talkin!"

The girls were silent as the boys relocated unsure if they should feel sorry for Black*Star or not; Liz sighed and gently rubbed her temples.

"…Patty, what do you think?"

The young girl tilted her head in thought, "I've never been on a date before, and it should be fun! Can I go Liz?"

An answer she didn't want to hear, she bit her lip and looked away, "…I don't…know…"

Patty hopped in front of her sisters line of sight, ready to not take no for an answer," C'mon please? Think of it this way, you can finally be alone with Kid!"

It was quiet.

Every thought process just stopped. As if her brain truly did turn off.

Nothing but the words:

Alone with Kid.

For as long as Liz and Patty had been alive, it had always been just that.

Liz and Patty.

Nothing else. That's all they could ever want or needed.

At least until suddenly they mugged the wrong guy, or the right one.

Once the Brooklyn Devils declared DeathCitytheir home, it had soon become Liz, Patty and Kid.

The ultimate weapon and meister trio. Who will one day become the next generation of Death.

Thus the very concept of Patty leaving for an entire day left Liz blushing at the thought of being alone with their meister.

It didn't take a genius to understand her blush, Tsubaki understood within moments and smiled warmly.

"You planned this didn't you?" Liz glared, holding her face in a poor attempt to hide her red face.

"No I didn't but I'll take the credit" Tsubaki laughed.

Liz just buried her face in her hands in shame, "You're all crazy…I am with crazy people" she mumbled, Patty just giggled and pat her poor sister on the back.

"We're back" Kid announced and he walked over, Liz quickly regained her composure, and the normal color of her face before Kid could notice.

The girls turned around to find Kid walking back with a microscopic smile at the end of his lips as Black*Star trailed behind him, in a rather slow and sluggish manner.

"Y-yeah…w-we're back…" he gulped, looking as though he had seen a ghost. Or in this case Death itself.

Kid was quick to shift the subject over, "So…did Liz give her blessings?"

Liz looked down at her sister who was now initiating the puppy eyes, she was outnumbered and outmatched, nothing could defeat the eyes of Patty Thompson, and so she let out a long sigh and nodded her head,"….yeah…"

"Patty?"

"Uh huh!" Patty stood up straight and bringing a thumbs up towards the blue haired boy and smiled big, "I shall accept your invitation!"

Black*Star was immediately brought back to life, bringing his hand up mirroring her own thumbs up pose, "Alright! We have a winner!"

Liz stood back and watched Kid and Tsubaki plan out their date, seeing how neither occupants of the date had no idea what to do in the first place.

She knew in the back of her mind she should be helping, it was her own sister's first date. But the thought kept coming back, the thoughts that blocked out everything else.

'Alone with Kid for a day'

* * *

><p><p>

Ok so here's how it's going to go down!

The fate of this story is entirely up to you! I will be making chapters based on suggestions from reviews. It can be anything you want, preferably a suggestion that would take less than a day to complete. A good example is nail painting, or something.

No lemons or limes here. Sorry.

My goal is to have two completely different stories, a version and deviantart version.

I'll pick the best ones as I go and give credit. If I don't get a lot of reviews I'll just use old suggestions fro ma previous chapter.

I'm hoping to make this at least 5 chapters long.

Thank you!

~SWD


	2. The Ice Cream Eating Contest

First I would like to give credit and my thanks to the following users for sending in their suggestions that made this chapter possible:

**YourFavoritePlushie, KuriSari, gates.**

Thank you all for your wonderful ideas! Keep them coming!

* * *

><p>"Do you have your phone?"<p>

"Yup!"

"Is it charged?"

"Full capacity cap'n"

"Do you have the Death City hospital on speed dial?"

"Set to number 3, your cell number is 1 and Kid is number 2"

"….and?"

Patty paused a moment, poking the side of her head in a little attempt to kick start something she had forgotten. Apparently it worked; she pulled out her phone and added one last number in her emergency contacts.

"And the fire department at number 4!" she smiled big and showed her sister as proof. Liz nodded in approval.

Black*Star however was not amused.

"Jesus, put the family therapist on there while you're at it, can we go now?"

Liz looked up and glared at the ninja who was lounging on the couch, feet propped up on the table, waiting not so patiently.

"Shut up retard, consider yourself lucky I'm letting you take her at all" she grumbled, fixing her little sister's hair as she scolded him. Patty just giggled.

Black*Star scoffed and sat up, wiggling his eyebrows at Liz, "Yeah whatever, you're just tense cuz you wanna bang ki-"

Patty blinked, and suddenly Liz was no longer in front of her. Faster than anything known on the planet, the eldest Thompson sister was now behind the couch with her arm in a lock around Black*Star's neck, stopping air or any other obscenities he wished to share.

"Black*Star? Good boy you're here early…" Kid called out as he made his way down the stairs, Patty waved enthusiastically at him

"Yup! Maybe he's not so bad after all huh?" Liz let out a big fake hearty laugh as she slowly tightened her grip around his neck, ignoring his gasps for air, kicking and scratching for freedom.

Kid watched as Black*Star's face slowly began to match his hair but wisely decided against intervening, "Uh…huh…well are you two ready to go now?"

"Yup Yup! First stop is ice cream eating contest!" Patty smiled big, hopping in place a bit to exert her excitement. Kid couldn't help but smile, the young girl was wearing a cute light blue sundress with her hair in very symmetrical pig tails, courtesy of Liz.

"I would say 'don't hurt yourself' but I know it would be in vain. So do your best?" he pat her on the head and sighed.

Patty was nothing less than thrilled to hear this, of course not with the intention of causing madness, but just the fact that he knew her well enough to accept it made her feel loved.

"Thanks Kiddo!" she smiled big and gave him a hug equally as big, Kid smiled a bit and let her squeeze the life out of him before she let him go and running off, poking Liz on the shoulder.

"Let him go, we're gonna be late for the free ice cream!"

Liz huffed, finally letting him drop to the floor, watching in amusement as he crawled away and hid behind Patty, gasping for air and looking rather horrified. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Have fun you two." Liz smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

Patty carefully placed Black*Star's arm over her shoulder and helped the boy out of the door. Her smile never wavered even as the boy had trouble standing on his own two feet.

"Oh and Black*Star?" Kid called out, stopping the ninja in his tracks as they made it half way out the door," Do keep yesterday's conversation in mind if you please?"

He gulped and looked back at to give his best smile despite looking rather pale, "Y-yes sir…"

"Bye bye!" Patty giggled, waving at the two as they walked off into the day.

Soon the door closed behind them.

Liz and Kid remained as they were, staring at the door, listening to the pattering of footsteps running away. Black*Star apparently caught his breath and wanted nothing more than to get away from the crazy mansion that nearly got him killed. Patty just laughed and followed.

The two waited until the footsteps and sound of laughter drifted away into the distance before speaking.

"It's so quiet now…" Kid started, looking around the living room, it was as if Patty took the light with her.

Liz sighed and plopped onto the couch, "…yeah…"

Kid remained silent for a moment, watching her carefully.

She jammed her fist into her cheek, looking nowhere in particular; her eyes appeared to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Liz are you going to be ok?" he asked softly.

"I don't…know…" she blinked back into reality, "It's Patty's first date…she's always been…well you know…my little sister…its hard to remember that she will eventually grow up"

"Do you regret letting her go?"

She shook her head and replied quickly, "No" finally she turned to face him with a small but sad smile, "I can't hold her back from growing up, you were right… she needs this"

Kid nodded in agreement but she let out a loud sigh.

"…but I still gotta say I'm worried…"

"You have no need to worry about Black*Star doing anything inappropriate, I had a chat with him yesterday if you recall"

Liz raised a curious eyebrow as she quietly thought back to yesterday's events.

* * *

><p>Around the corner and behind a few trees later, Kid finally released his grasp on the resident loud mouth's collar. Black*Star fell on his behind but quickly jumped to his feet, to be eye level and face to face with a god much to his excitement.<p>

"So Kid what's this abo-"

"If you touch or harm Patty in any way shape or form that would be considered inappropriate, I will hunt you down, break in your knee caps and watch you bleed to death. Do you understand?"

Any words or any thought considered valuable Black*Star had at that moment instantly died.

"….u-uh…"

Kid's eyes darkened as he stepped forward, seemingly looming over the ninja who suddenly felt rather small and terrified, whether the strange dark aura around him was a death god thing or just his eyes playing tricks on him he couldn't tell.

"Promise me Black*Star, the Thompson sisters mean the world to me"

He gulped and somehow managed to spit out words, "I-I...p-promise…"

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.<p>

"…d-did you really say that?"

"I did and I mean it" Kid stroked his chin in thought, "Call me crazy but I think watching an enemy bleed to death should be rather satisfying"

She meant to correct him, however she couldn't help but consider the thought "…I can't help but agree with you but I meant what else you said"

He answered with no hesitation, "Yes I did mean it; you two are very important to me"

Liz chuckled, despite what he was saying was very touching; he said it with his usual stiff and straight composure and a serious face. But she knew him well enough to know that it meant he was confident in his reply.

And he truly meant it.

"aww…Kid…" she laughed lightly.

Suddenly the room didn't seem so dark anymore.

* * *

><p>"We need ice cream" Liz declared, closing the freezer shut and feeling very unsatisfied.<p>

Kid looked up from his book, "…too quiet for you too?"

It had been a little over an hour since Patty left, the large mansion immediately became empty and quiet. The only two residents within its walls began to feel anxious and unsure as to how to deal with the silence they had at one point desired.

The radio, the television and eventually the washing machine and dryer were turned on for no reason other than being the remedy but it just wasn't the same as the loud bouncy blonde.

"Yes, that and Patty ate all of my depression ice cream to get ready for the contest" she huffed, looking straight down into the barrel of the silver trash can where empty cartons of her favorite strawberry flavored ice cream were found.

"That would explain the pink mess yesterday…"

"C'mon lets go!" she commanded, Kid looked over to find her slipping on a jacket already.

He raised a suspicious brow, "Something tells me this has nothing to do with the lack of frozen sweets in the house"

Liz froze in mid reach for the doorknob, he saw through her true plan easily.

"…oh come on! We can just pass by and check up on them. That's all I'm asking!" Liz clasped her hands together as she pleaded desperately.

Kid just rolled his eyes, "They're fine, don't you trust Tsubaki? Black*Star didn't even notice her and she was keeping a ten foot distance from them the entire time"

Liz huffed. That much was certain.

From the moment Black*Star left his apartment, Tsubaki had been following him, watching his every move and continued in doing so even while he was waiting for Patty to get ready.

As promised, Tsubaki would be following the couple the entire day, only intervening when it was absolutely necessary.

Normally Liz would just blame Black*Star for being stupid and blind but she kept herself hidden within the manor so well not even Liz could locate her. She just assumed based on late night text messages that said she would be there watching over the two like some invisible guardian angel.

"I know but…I just need to see for myself, besides, it is too quiet. If I stay here any longer I might go crazy!"

Kid didn't fight it, if anything he had been searching for an excuse to go out since Patty left. He gently closed his book shut and stood up.

"Fair enough, let's go"

* * *

><p>Death Robbins was just like any other ice cream place in Death City, however in hopes of beating out other competitors during the summer, it held an annual ice cream contest.<p>

Rules were simple.

Who ever can eat the most wins a year of free ice cream.

Liz and Kid stood across the street, watching from afar as they could clearly see the competitors eating their way to victory through the shops glass windows, though slowly people walking down the streets became captivated and a crowd began to form in front of the glass as they watched in awe, or horror, as they engulfed ungodly amounts of ice cream.

"I think it's safe to assume they're doing fine" Liz announced though her voice wavered slightly, as she caught sight of her sister and Black*Star gorging themselves.

"My God that's disgusting" Kid turned around and coughed, unable to look anymore.

Liz chuckled and gently pat the death god on the back, "Are you going to be ok Kid?"

"I'll be better when we leave, have we seen enough?" he pleaded.

Liz looked on for one last time.

And caught sight of a rather familiar looking waiter, black hair with feminine eyes and a large black moustache, who was busy bringing trays of more delicious frozen dessert to Patty and Black*Star.

"Yeah, I've seen enough" and with that, she placed her hands on his shoulder, gently pushing him forward and away from the ice cream parlor madness.

Kid took in a deep breath of fresh air; soon the image of disgusting ice cream madness was gone. He stood up straight, though Liz reluctantly let him go, "…so now what?"

"There is another ice cream place a few blocks down actually, so we can go there. Chances are its empty!" Liz smiled big as she walked beside him.

"So I suppose part of it really was the food depression after all" Kid learned very quickly that having some form of sweets in his house was absolutely necessary for a woman and her random mood swings. Therefore it was no surprise that after seeing her little sister grow up today, that Liz would be in desperate need of a sugary supplement.

Liz suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking around her surroundings as if she were trying to find something. Kid stopped and watched, her eyes light up in realization as she located an alley way across the street.

"C'mon I know a short cut!"

With that, she grabbed his hand and took off, dragging the little death god behind her who had idea where she was going though he followed regardless. Squeezing through a loosely chained fence the two walked quickly through the dirty alley much to Kid's displeasure.

"This is gross, this is gross, this is gross" he mumbled, trying his best to not look where or what he was stepping in.

"Just a bit further!"

It was like a maze, Kid watched as Liz looked up and around to confirm her surroundings, making strange turns and through other fences that connected between tall buildings, he felt like a lab rat.

Although his analogy quickly changed to street rat as he noticed they were walking past piles of trash and sewage. He instinctively held on tighter to her hand.

A few minutes into their 'shortcut adventure from hell' Kid began to have doubts, "Are you sure you know wh-"

But his words of question quickly died on his lips as they turned a corner and found themselves behind Death Stone's, the other resident ice cream parlor.

"What the…"

She smiled in victory, "Short cut, like I said. Come on, I need that strawberry flavor!"

* * *

><p>"Liz…that was amazing" he finally blurted out as the two left the store and began to take the long way home.<p>

She blinked in confusion, stopping herself from eating her strawberry ice cream cone to reply, "Hm? What was?"

"How did you know those back alley ways to this place? I had no clue where you were going"

"Old habit I guess, a few weeks into moving to Death City me and Patty learned every single alley, back street, and even roof accesses in town"

Kid remained silent for a moment, looking back at the random buildings they passed by as they walked and stared in between to find the dark alleys he had no idea were connected, "…that's amazing"

"Not really, we had to back in New York. It was the only way to survive, so I guess by natural instinct we learned it here, regardless of our living situation being pretty stable" she shrugged, thinking nothing of it and continued eating.

Kid watched her for a moment then looked across the street, where piles of trash were found waiting to be picked up later that afternoon.

Somehow he connected the two and he remembered a question he had been meaning to ask since the moment they met.

"Liz…what was it like?"

She slowed down, not at the question but at the sound of his voice that seemed very unsure and...nervous?

"Hm?"

"I didn't want to ask you for the longest time, you seemed so hell bent on trying to forget it all when we first met. But I've been curious ever since" he paused a moment to look up straight into her eyes, she didn't even realize she stopped walking moments ago.

"What was living on the streets like?"

Liz stared at him, his expression softened, knowing full well it was a sensitive subject.

"I don't mean to be rude in any way" he quickly added," I'm legitimately asking out of curiosity. To me it seems…impossible"

She blushed, it was true, he never really asked for details on their life before they met him. She never realized how considerate he was until now, when he finally asked what he had been holding in since the beginning.

Liz bit her lip, unable to look away from his big curious gold eyes.

_'My God you're adorable and you don't even know it'_ she thought to herself as she tried to shake the blush away.

"Well first of all you're right, had you asked me that back then I probably would've punched you in the face and called you a spoiled brat" she started with a small smirk, Kid let out short burst of air he was holding in, fearing she would be upset with his question.

"I'm glad I made the right decision…" he smiled a bit, with the tension gone Liz resumed walking, slower this time as she stared up at the sky at the laughing sun, thinking on her next words. Kid followed and listened intently.

"As for what is was like…I don't know how to explain it. It just…became a way of life, every day we were just trying to survive and somewhere along the line…we got too carried away with our abilities. Sure we didn't have a place to call home and not every day we ate but we weren't suffering. Eventually it became a game, mugging the weak, stealing cars and picking fights with the cops and gangs. I guess by making it a game, making it fun, we forgot how much we were hurting"

Kid nodded, taking in every word.

"It was tough but that's what made us stronger but boy do I remember some really tough times, I felt like ending it all more than a few times had it not been for Patty. There was no way I was going to leave her alone like that…and…you know…" she looked down at the short death god and smiled big.

"Had I not been on the streets my whole life I'm not sure if I would be able to handle all this in the first place, so maybe it's a good thing?"

Kid would've corrected her, considering how many times she had cried or screamed bloody murder when on a mission that had even the slightest hint of fog, darkness or enemies that looked gruesome in any way. Mainly because she had a point.

Any normal girl, raised in a somewhat normal life style would've fainted or quit by the first or second mission regardless of the reward.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a good thing but I think you have an excellent point" he smiled," Thank you Liz"

She couldn't help herself, she placed a hand on top of his head, careful to not scuffling his symmetrical hair. He pouted at her silent 'ha ha you're short' statement.

"No, thank you"

* * *

><p>It was small.<p>

Her and Kid walking home together, just the two of them for the first time since they met, and instantly Liz was thankful for Patty's date in which made it possible.

She felt at ease and happy just walking beside him and sharing small talk.

But like all good things, they must end, and it wasn't long before Gallows Manor was within view.

Suddenly her mind went into a panic mode, similar to how an academy student would wait until the night before to complete an assignment that was due the next day, she scrambled for something, anything in which she could talk about while they were in the mood.

Who knows how the rest of the day would turn out to be, this could be her only chance to learn something meaningful about her meister.

Then it clicked.

The one thing she had been curious about for awhile.

"…um…so…I was….wondering…" she started, her mouth was open ready to ask but as words flowed Liz realized that the subject she was about to begin was also a bit touchy, if not worse then his.

"I have no qualms with you asking something too" he replied, understanding her anxiety, he was no different not so long ago.

Liz gulped, Kid's question was understandable and he was at least courteous on when it was right to ask. But this was a whole new ball game.

She sighed, there was no use holding back.

"Your mother? Who was she?"

Kid stopped dead in his tracks.

Liz began to panic; she stopped in front of him and quickly waved her arms before her as she tried to clean up a possible emotional breakdown or a violent lash in anger. You could never be too sure with Kid.

"I-I didn't mean to offend! I swear I was…just…curious that's all I mean…I don't…y-you know?" she stammered helplessly over his blank face.

Did he even have a mother? How are Death god children conceived if not? A tragic accident? Divorce?

Her mind went through every possibility tv and books had taught her.

"Liz calm down its ok, really, it was just…caught me off guard" he wanted to laugh at her panic but just couldn't find the means to do so.

"As to answer you…" he paused a moment only to sigh sadly," I…don't...know..."

She couldn't stop herself," Nothing?"

"I've tried to confront my Father about it but he never answers me, he just avoids the subject all together" his shoulders slumped, recalling many times Lord Death would just laugh and pretend like nothing happened or just flat out move onto the next topic.

Liz frowned," Doesn't seem right that he won't tell you anything"

But Kid just shrugged and resumed walking, a silent indication that this wasn't a sensitive topic to him like she had assumed though he was slow, not exactly in a hurry to get home.

"I don't think so, I know it's difficult for anyone to see what he's thinking…or feeling under that mask or his bouncy attitude but…"

She watched as his eyes softened.

"I think he's still mourning"

Liz stayed silent for a moment, somehow it made sense. Humans do it all the time.

Avoid things or ignoring things, by pretending they don't exist or aren't there so it won't hurt anymore.

Death gods weren't that far off from humans but Liz could have told you that any day.

"That hasn't stopped me from doing my own research however and unfortunately there is a seventy-five percent chance of death during child birth to death god children"

He shrugged, "One can easily assume that was the most probable cause"

Liz nodded, listening carefully but also watching him. He retained his normal stiff composure as they slowly walked, now less than a block from home, but his eyes told another story, they were distant.

His stiff composure told her he was doing what Lord Death was, pretending.

Pretending it didn't bother him.

Like it wasn't a big deal and just a fact.

But he cracked.

"…somehow it's fitting…for a death god to be born from death" he mumbled under his breath.

"Kid don't say that" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he let out a loud sigh, unable to shake his thoughts that have plagued him since his discovery but he managed a small smile to his weapon who tried to help.

It was quiet between the two save for the usual sounds of a thriving city behind them, Liz bit her lip. Her curiosity has now left him in a state of gloom, if she didn't fix it now; there would be no telling how to fix it later.

_'Think Liz thiiiiink…' _

Unfortunately she wasn't thinking too clearly before her idea of fixing it spilled out of her mouth, "…you know, she must have been very beautiful…I mean, I really doubt you got your looks from your Dad"

Although her intentions were to lighten the mood, she realized too late that she was indirectly complimenting him on his good looks. In which the blood drained from her face as she mentally punched herself repeatedly in the face.

_'Oh. My. God. Did I seriously just say that to him?'_

Luckily, Kid didn't look to far into her words and chuckled lightly, "Heh, I suppose you have a point there"

"..."

_'I'm not sure if I should be upset or thankful he's stupid…' _

Regardless, it worked, the smile on his face grew as he suddenly recalled a happy memory instead, "Actually…I remember Spirit mentioning a long time ago that she had a bit of OCD too"

Liz laughed, "Well no kidding, suddenly it all makes sense now"

"She hated going into the Death room, all those disorganized crosses everywhere you know" he waved his hand in disgust, even he had a hard time going into his Father's room without looking into the background of chaos and disordered crosses.

Which brought up another question.

"Maybe that's why he puts up with me so easily? He was used to it before?" he looked up at her, curious at the possibility of why on Earth he found Kid's outburst cute or not of extreme importance when the rest of the world was trying so hard to fix him.

By now they finally reached the front door to the manor, Kid stroked his chin as he thought of other possibilities, holding the door open for her in his usual gentlemen-like manner. It became a natural reaction by now.

But Liz remained in the doorway, shaking her head, "No…I think your craziness reminds him of her"

He paused in mid stroke, it made beautiful perfect sense.

Kid would often organize his Father's office or work in one way or another. While most people would be upset or try to stop him, though lately people have begun to accept it and leave him be, Lord Death would stand there and watch with amusement, drop everything and anything he would be doing and just watch.

Which Kid found annoying. Ironically.

At least until now.

Perhaps when he watched Kid reorganize important papers that were meant for the academy, he was also watching his wife and best friend, as if she were there alive and pestering him to keep his desk tidy.

"I…never thought of that before…"

Liz smiled and pat him on the head one last time before entering.

"Thanks Kid….for the ice cream too"

* * *

><p>REMEMBER! This story will not continue without suggestions from you! The reader!<br>Keep in mind the suggestions should be something with Kid and Liz and something that could be done in a day or shorter than that. Keep it simple 8D

I would like to do a special shout out to **TheManInTheHat** and **RebellaShadow**.

You're both f*cking geniuses and I love you.

~Swd

P.S: ANYONE INTERESTED IN BEING A BETA READER FOR THIS? PM ME. I'm probably making some of your eyes bleed xD


End file.
